heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Miracles (comics)
The Man of Miracles (Mother of Existence or M.O.M. for short) is a fictional, ageless, mysterious, gender-less, super-being, featured in the Spawn comic book series. Fictional character biography The Mother (under the alias Man of Miracles) has appeared to offer her/his guidance and wisdom to The Hellspawn so that he might play his part in Armageddon. She/he is an ageless being of practically inconceivable power who has been the architect behind most of the events in the Spawn universe, holding significant knowledge of Al Simmons and his role as Spawn, knowledge that not even Mammon possesses and possessing powers beyond that of God or Satan. Her/his true form is as the "Mother" of Existence, though she/he is neither female nor male, it is able to cast an illusion to make her/his look male. It is revealed that Mother/Man of Miracles is in fact the one who walked among mortals as "Jesus Christ", and thus was actually independent of God in the Spawn universe. The twelve heavenly warriors known as the Disciples, formed from the souls of the Twelve Apostles, actually follow Man of Miracles above God. Mother gave each of her/his infinite children a world to run as they wish; God and Satan were both given Earth. God and Satan constantly bickered and fought to the point where they declared war on one another. Mankind, being created by God (from The Mother's energy) but given free will by Satan, became unique and Mother instantly fell in love with them and decided to act on their behalf, rather than let her/his children use them as cannon fodder. Mother stripped both of her/his children of their kingdoms and made them sleep in a forgotten corner of the universe. Mother then came to Earth as Jesus Christ, spreading a message of love and tolerance. This message being corrupted by mankind, Mother saw that Armageddon was inevitable. Giving mankind a chance to survive, Mother preserved all the souls that had died in the same hour as Al Simmons and placed them inside of Spawn. Spawn represents the potential of mankind and must prove that humanity is worth saving from God and Satan's feud. Mother brought back God and Satan as the human children of Terry and Wanda Fitzgerald in order to give them an appreciation for humanity and change their ways. This plan failed, as the twins simply became more insane than before and wreaked further chaos on Earth. They have since regained their memories, powers, and kingdoms and are bolstering their armies for the final push that will begin Armageddon. Mother has also been revealed as being The Keeper of Greenworld, the voice of the Emerald Parliament and the one who originally summoned The Heap. M.O.M.'s appearance changes depending upon who is perceiving her/him. She/he has appeared as an anime-inspired hero, as Miracleman, as a mysterious, beautiful, nude woman covered in ivy who was presumably Gaia, Jesus Christ and, in her/his true form, as the Mother of Creation: a Caucasian skinned, beautiful, nude woman with a masculine body. When cloaked in her/his illusion, people see her/his as they want to, and she/he subsequently explains that this is because reality is far more malleable than humanity believes. In her/his anime guise, M.O.M.'s appearance changes consistently from panel to panel. The tattoos on her/his face are different each time, the logo on her/his chest appears and reappears and sometimes her(his shirt disappears but her/his logo remains visible on her/his skin. It is unknown why there is such little consistency to her/his appearance in this form. Copyright issues This character, especially in first appearances, was very similar to the character Miracleman (also known as Marvelman), popularized in the Eclipse Comics series written by Alan Moore and Neil Gaiman. The rights to the character of Miracleman are heavily contested, though (particularly by Todd McFarlane and Neil Gaiman) and the Man of Miracles character was later seemingly developed to be different from Miracleman, presumably to avoid any issues of legal ownership. In his original appearance he is named Mike Moran, the human identity of Miracleman. His costume is also a variation of that of Miracleman. See also *See The Presence for a similar DC Comics entity *See The Fulcrum for similar Marvel Comics entities References Man of Miracles Category:God in fiction Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Mythology in comics Category:Fictional prophets Category:Characters created by Todd McFarlane